


For The Tropes!

by LoVeObsessed2 (LoVeObsessed)



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoVeObsessed/pseuds/LoVeObsessed2
Summary: I set out to write a fic with Lilly trying to hook up LoVe at Shelly Pomroy’s party...Here’s 8500 words to explain why she’s alive and wants them together🤷🏼♀️
Relationships: Aaron Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	For The Tropes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeniLyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniLyn/gifts).



> This is your prize fic from the challenge on VM Fic Club Discord. I hope you like it 😘
> 
> ⚠️To avoid the main trigger, skip the paragraphs marked with ⚠️

“God, Lilly. I see the Prozac’s working.” Veronica steps closer to her friend and hands her a pink glitter hair tie to keep her hair out of the soap suds. 

Lilly pulls her hair back as she smirks, “High on life, Veronica Mars.” Lilly flounces over to the soap bucket and dunks her sponge. “I’ve got a secret. A good one.”

“Girls! Less talking, more scrubbing.” A grouchy looking chaperone yells.

The two friends' eyes meet and roll. 

Lilly’s phone rings. “Hi, Mr. Mars. Yeah, She’s right here. Do you want her? Ok, yeah, I’ll make sure she gets home. I will. Okay, bye.” 

Lilly hangs up and puts her flip phone back in her tiny front pocket. 

“That was everyone’s favorite Sheriff. He just caught a missing person’s case and didn’t know if he could get away in time to pick you up. I’m starting to get cramps so I might duck out early for some hot tub time, but you’re welcome to come. Donut probably won’t be home until later.” 

Lilly knows her goody-goody bff won’t feel comfortable leaving early but she brings up her brother just to be sure that Veronica doesn’t agree. She absolutely does not want to miss her secret rendezvous this afternoon.

Veronica looks uncomfortable at the prospect of seeing Duncan. 

“No, that’s okay. I’m sure I can catch a ride with someone else. Hey! Isn’t that Logan’s new Xterra?”

Lilly snorts. “Yeah, who else would drive a big yellow car?”

“Who else gets a brand new SUV before they even get their license? It’s almost like he’s asking my dad to give him a ticket.”

The girls share a knowing look and Lilly’s eyes light up. “Cover for me, I’ll be right back.”

She drops her sponge in the soapy bucket they’re sharing and jogs across the street towards Logan’s suv. When she gets closer, she’s surprised to see him shutting the door to the lame silver SUV her parents insisted she drive. “ _It's a safe, reliable car, Lilly. You can't do any better than that.” Hypocrites!_

“Breaking and entering is considered a felony you know.”

Logan startles and then grins. “Is it a felony if I broke in to leave you a souvenir?”

“I’m not sure of the law but I won’t report you as long as it’s not a souvenir of your latest misdeed.”

“You’ll just have to read it for yourself and find out.” Before Lilly can turn away, Logan’s face grows serious and she meets his eye with a questioning look. “Lilly, I wrote you a letter…” 

Lilly quickly jumps in, “Oh, Logan, it’s not a love letter is it? I thought I was clear about actually moving on this time.”

Logan waves off her interruption. “Well, if you’d listen then you’d know it was something of a goodbye letter. I agree that it’s time we both move on. I’ll always love you and I hope in time we can be friends and I’ll always be here if you need anything.”

“Oh, well that’s a relief. And I actually do need something.”

“Name it.”

_This might be easier than I thought. Two birds, one stone. I’m brilliant!_

“Well it’s not really for me, it’s for Veronica.”

Logan looks away and carefully schools his features before meeting her eyes once more. 

  
  


“Veronica needs a ride home and I already have plans. I’ll totally take her but I hate the thought of her being alone all evening while her dad’s at work and her mom’s out with friends.” She paused to see if Logan would take the bait. The little spark in his eye spurs her on. “So will you be her ride and keep her company? I mean, as his best friend, you know what a doofus Donut has been and Veronica totally deserves better! I’ll even throw in a free car wash.”

Lilly knows Logan's always been a sucker for a blonde in need, so his quick response comes as no surprise. “Sure, I’ll just call the guys and tell them not to wait up.”

“I’ll let V know her knight in shining armor is going to rescue her on his flashy yellow steed.” Lilly gives him a friendly peck on the cheek before she happily skips back to where Veronica is clearly trying to look like she hasn’t been watching the exchange while she pointlessly keeps drying the already dry sparkly clean car. 

“Hey, V, I got us another customer.” She calls as she waves Logan into position. The rest of the pep squad girls perk up when they see who’s there and come over to help wash the yellow monstrosity that he’s so proud of.

“Um, Lil, aren’t you gonna tell the vultures to back away?” Veronica hisses quietly while shooting not so discreet daggers towards the group of girls. “Looks like Madison missed the memo about the wet T-shirt contest being cancelled.”

Lilly shrugs. “Logan and I are done. For good this time. He’s a free agent now. Contract cancelled. Available to be drafted onto a new team.” Lilly playfully bumps Veronica’s hip and whispers, “I hear Team Mars has an opening that needs filled.” Veronica’s blush is hard to miss, but Lilly continues on like she hasn’t noticed. “Maybe he can be your ride. I have it on good authority that he doesn’t have any plans this evening.”

“Lilly! Your brother just broke up with me. At least I think that's what he’s doing when he pretends I don’t exist. And Logan is yours. I would never-'' 

She stops mid sentence when Lilly waves a piece of paper in her face. “I got it in writing this time.” Veronica snatches the paper from her friend’s hand and begins reading as Lilly continues. “Logan and I are done. For good. Yes, we-ee are never ever ever getting back together.” She sing songs. “He’s a great guy but he’s not the guy for me. I’ve upgraded to a more experienced model. Now that you’re both single, who better to try him on for size than my oh so fabulous bff.”

Veronica tears her attention from the heartfelt missive. “Why do you treat Logan like he’s disposable? Constantly breaking up and making up, all while telling everyone that you’re over for good. Then as soon as he starts to move on you swoop back in and claim ownership. You treat him like an object and not a person. A person with feelings. You can’t just keep jerking him around. He at least deserves to know why!”

Lilly holds out her hand for the letter and her gaze is intense. “I KNOW he has FEELINGS, Veronica. Ever think that’s why I can’t stay with him? I’m done playing with him. We really are over this time.

“I’m supposed to be your best friend, Lilly, Why won’t you at least be honest with me? Are you trying to test my loyalty or something?”

Before she can respond her phone alerts her to a new text and a sexy smile lights up her whole face. “Oh! Can’t keep my new lovah waiting too long. Talk later, V. Okay? I promise.” 

Veronica rolls her eyes before smiling and giving her best friend a quick hug goodbye. 

  
  
  


xxx

Lilly arrives at the mansion and parks her sad suv in her usual spot where it won’t be easily seen. _I guess that’s one good part about not having a flashy car._ She avoids the main house and goes directly to the pool house. She adds an extra swing to her step as she walks into the bedroom and flounces down onto the big bed. It’s been too long since she’s been able to let go and enjoy herself with no strings attached. 

“Come here, lover. Time to earn your keep.” 

She sighs when there’s no response and reclines back on the bed, allowing herself to fully absorb her surroundings. The room is obviously designed for the man of the house because it’s his face printed all over the curtains. 

Glancing up at the slowly circulating fan her eyes are drawn to the very center where there's usually a knob of some sort. This fan has a small smooth black disc. An icy chill runs through her veins and she no longer feels safe here. She stands up and gets a closer look at what is definitely a lens.

_Hello tech tycoon’s daughter._

Where there’s a lens there's a camera, and where there’s a camera, there’s bound to be a recording device. 

_Yahtzee!_

Lilly opens the cabinet that’s not supposed to be a cabinet and inside there are multiple tapes and a screen with a small flashing red light in the lower corner indicating it’s currently recording. There’s a dual feed that shows the bed from two different angles. 

_I didn’t know we were making a sex tape today! That’s one for the bucket list. Oh well, better not let him know his surprise is ruined. Hmm this could be problematic. Gotta figure out why this is being recorded before I let anyone find out that I know it’s being recorded. The fact that it’s motion activated is intriguing but this is certainly not a security system. Maybe this is normal for a house owned by movie stars. Although, I never took them to be the home video type._

Heartbeat echoing in her ears, she stops the recording and erases the last few minutes. She clicks a few buttons and smirks when the timer option appears. She quickly sets the motion detector to delay mode, shuts the cabinet, tugs the comforter snug, and hurries out the way she came in. 

She waits a few moments to be sure the recording has started and goes back in, but this time she bypasses the bed and heads for the bathroom. She studies herself in the mirror before fading into the memory of how she ended up in this situation in the first place.

***Flashback***

Logan’s disappointed when she ducks out right after they've both come. 

_Let a guy cuddle after sex one time and he decides you’re meant to be. Gag me! I gotta find a way to have an orgasm like that without all the love crap._

Lilly grabs her sandals and tucks her bag under her arm before quietly sneaking out the way she'd come in. It’s dark, but the lights in the pool illuminate the way. 

She’s creeping around the hot tub when she realizes the jets are on and the soft red glow illuminates a man’s figure. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Her heart beat faster as it was known to do in the presence of her boyfriend’s father. _Well what else would you expect when he’s been voted “sexiest man alive” TWO times?_

“Oh, Hi, Mr. Echolls, I wasn’t expecting to see anyone. Me and Logan were...um...studying and fell asleep.”

“Please, call me Aaron. You’re a very -ahem- enthusiastic studier from what I heard. Any louder and I might not be the only one who heard.” 

_THE Aaron Echolls just winked at me! Calm down girl! Do NOT squee!!_

Just then Lilly notices the muscles in his upper arm flexing and realizes what his hand is doing under the water. She smiles coyly and with a pointed glance says, “I see we inspired you to do some studying of your own.” 

“Maybe you should sign up for the advanced class. You could learn a few tricks.”

She’s smug as she continues to walk the rest of the way around the hot tub and towards her car. She turns her head and says just loud enough to be sure he hears it, “I like learning new tricks, Aaron.” She can feel his eyes following her and it makes her feel like the goddess she’s always known she was.

Xxx

  
  


Logan’s trip to the gas station took a little longer than he planned so he hopes Veronica is still there. She’ll forgive him for making her wait once she sees that he brought her a slushie. As he gets closer to the carwash he sees a dejected looking Veronica sitting on the curb. He feels a pang of regret for making her wait, but it takes time to get the perfect ratio of purple and red just like she likes it. He quickly busts a u-ey so he can pull up in front of her and call through the open passenger window, “Are you lost, little girl? Where are your parents?”

The smile that breaks across her face is like the sun. “Very funny Logan. I know you haven’t forgotten I’m older than you.”

He can’t help but smile back. “But seriously, why are you sitting on the curb all alone?”

Veronica’s face falls and she averts her eyes. “I’m waiting for the teacher to finish up and take me home.”

“I said I’d take you.”

She looks hopeful but hesitant as she assures him, “I’m sure you have other plans, it’s really no big deal.”

“Just get in.” 

He reaches across the seat and releases the latch before pushing the door open.

She gathers up her things and tosses them in his back seat before running in to tell Miss Stafford that she found a different ride. 

Logan drums his fingers on the steering wheel and is lost in thought when she hops into the seat and pulls the door closed.

He puts on a radio station that only repeats the most popular and catchy pop songs. Logan knows how it feels to be heartbroken and alone so he recognizes the same in Veronica, even though she’s doing a good job of hiding it. When a particularly silly song comes on, he cranks up the volume so they can laugh and make fun of the lyrics together. Veronica is relaxed and happy by the time they pull up in front of her house. 

He’s internally giving himself a pat on the back for a job well done but he’s still not sure why he hasn’t asked her if she wants him to hang out or just leave. He’s never hesitated to invite himself in before, but that was back when she was his best friend’s girlfriend who was also best friends with his girlfriend. He’s arguing with himself about whether or not it’s ok to spend time alone now that they're both single when he sees movement in the front picture window. 

He looks closer and realizes he’s seeing the top of a dog’s head followed by the tip of its nose as it joyfully jumps up trying to catch a glimpse of whos coming home. He hops out of the car and practically skips to the front door. 

He turns back and excitedly asks, “When did you get a dog? Can I play with him? Or her? Can we take it for a walk? I can’t believe you got a dog and didn’t tell me.”

She grabs her things and follows him onto her front porch. Logan steps aside so she can unlock the door. “Stay back. He’s a trained attack dog and two weeks ago he almost took Duncan’s hand off when he tried to pet him. Wait until I let him know that you’re a friend.”

Veronica carefully places herself in the way as she slowly swings the door open. Her slight frame is no match for 40 pounds of pitbull and in a flash Back-Up’s front paws are on Logan's thighs, but he must’ve braced himself because he barely stumbles before squatting down so they’re closer to the same level. The puppy is excitedly lapping at his face and his licks are interspersed with happy little nips on Logan’s chin. Logan looks like a kid on Christmas morning who just found out his gift is a whole candy store. 

“Back-up! Back-up, chill!” 

His mistress's voice cuts through his excitement and he immediately lowers his butt to the ground. He’s looking at her for further direction as his whole body quivers with excitement.

“Logan, what did you do to my dog? I mean, he obviously liked _me_ right away, but I’ve never seen him so excited. Not even when my dad comes home after working an extra long shift.”

Logan grabs the leash from where it's hanging by the front door. “I can’t help it if your dog’s a great judge of character. Come on, I think this little guy wants to go for a walk.”

Veronica rolls her eyes before she snatches the leash from his hands and clips it to the dog’s harness. “I will be just fine taking MY dog for a walk. I’m sure you have better things to do. Besides, it’s not nice to keep people waiting.”

He snatches the leash out of her hand. “The only one being kept waiting is the poor dog who’s been cooped up in the house all day. Come on, I’ll race you to the beach!”

“Cheater!” Veronica calls out as she quickly locks the door and chases after the boy who stole her dog.

Xxx

Lilly smoothes her hair back in an effort to ground herself as her mind is racing with possibilities and she’s having trouble holding onto one thought at a time. What if he wasn’t planning to tell her? Did he record them last time? Maybe they can watch it together for inspiration. _Nah, don't wanna “inspire” him too quickly_. This could be the thing that will finally embarrass her mom enough to get a true reaction. Although something about being taped without her knowledge just doesn’t sit right with her. 

She pushes that thought aside quickly. She really was looking forward to the orgasm. All that build up with no payout would be so disappointing. On the other hand it kinda makes her feel violated. She could use the tape against Aaron sometime if needed. Maybe one last hoorah before she decides anything? Maybe she should just leave and tell Aaron she forgot. As a hot blonde it’s not hard to get people to underestimate her. She can always claim the carwash ran long and her coach wouldn’t let her leave.

Their first time together was a bit of a disappointment. The powerful feeling she experienced by making a man of Aaron Echolls' reputation come before he even thought to take her bra off was worth not getting to come herself. 

She relived the experience with her vibrator and just knows it’ll be better this time. _And I’ll be damned if I let a silly recording interfere! Plus it might be nice to have a little souvenir for posterity. Just because he’s recording it doesn’t mean he’ll be the one keeping it. And in case I change my mind I can always beg off due to girl problems. Thank God for recycled lies._

She feels prepared for either option when she hears his sing song voice calling “Li-illy” and knows it’s showtime. 

Lilly walks out of the bathroom and her steps falter when she hears the anger in his tone as he mutters, “Little slut better not be blowing me off!” 

She must’ve made some sort of sound because his attention whips to her and his eyes take on a predatory gleam before he softens his face with a smile. And just like that her decision is made. _I’ll show you who’s the slut!_ She thinks as she begins gathering up her things and walking towards the door. 

“Oh, hi, Aaron.” She drawls out his name the way she discovered he likes on her last visit. “Sorry to keep you waiting. Apparently today’s not gonna work out anymore. Girl problems. You know how it is. Have your people call my people and maybe we can reschedule.” 

His face is no longer soft and she flinches as his arm flies out to block her exit. His temper flares but he suppresses it so quickly that she questions whether she only imagined it. 

_Maybe I’m overreacting._ _Part of his appeal is his strength and volatility, right?_

She relaxes when he reaches out to cup her jaw and rub his thumb enticingly along her bottom lip before pushing it in and rubbing it on her tongue. 

“There are other things we can do during your lady time.” 

He’s using the same seductive tone that she’s heard on screen and maybe it's instinctive the way she purses her lips around his thumb and swirls her tongue along the tip. 

The combination of his seductive voice and sensual touch make her wonder why she wanted to leave. She imagines how jealous everyone will be when they find out SHE made a sex tape with sex god Aaron Echolls. He grabs her shoulder and begins leading her to the bed, but she stumbles because he’s moving just a little too fast. _Maybe my instincts were right. Or maybe he’s been looking forward to this like I have. I hate to be a tease._ His grip tightens and his fingers dig in until he’s pinching a tendon. The flash of pain reminds her of why she made up an excuse to leave in the first place. _This just doesn’t feel right, I gotta get outta here._

Lilly pulls free from his grasp and meets his eyes. “I’m starting to get cramps and I’m just not in the mood, but thanks anyways.” She covers her fear with her normal amount of bitchy bravado and allows her anger to surface a little. 

There’s a sudden chill in the room as if the a/c just kicked on. He drops all pretence and his flinty gaze puts her on high alert. He returns his grip to her shoulder, once again applying pressure to the tendon before his hand relaxes a bit so it almost seems like he’s comforting her. His ability to switch from hot to cold in an instant is pretty terrifying. 

He pins her with his eyes and his tone leaves no more room for doubt of who’s really in control of this situation. “I drove all the way back here. You don’t know what I had to pull to sneak away! And now you’re blowing me off?! Because ‘ _I have cramps’_ Oh boohoo, Lilly, grow up!”

⚠️ There’s a hard edge to his voice that she’s never heard before so she takes the ponytail holder off of her wrist and uses it to secure her hair as she drops to her knees to comply with his request. She usually gets off on the thrill and the danger of a thing, but this? This is too dangerous. ⚠️

“Well done, Lilly, well done. Now, don’t move until I’ve been gone long enough to get off the property. My punk kid might come home and we wouldn’t want him finding out about this now would we? You seem like a fairly smart girl.” 

Aaron gestures to where she is still kneeling and says, “A very smart girl who won’t start acting like a dumb little bitch who cries about getting what she asked for. No one will believe a little slut like you over a man with my reputation. Your daddy may be able to protect you, but there are people you care about who aren’t as well protected. I know the sheriff leaves your pretty little friend alone a lot. I’d be careful, that’s all I’m saying.”

Lilly remains frozen in place until she’s sure she’ll be able to identify each individual carpet fiber from the imprint it left on her knees and the tops of her feet.

Xxx

They’re all hot and sweaty and Logan mentions going for a swim when he gets home. Veronica tells him she misses swimming but not badly enough to risk seeing Duncan. He offers for her to come over and she agrees. They return Backup to the house and Veronica runs to her room to change into her bathing suit and something that isn’t covered in sweat, soap, and car wax. 

Her new one piece with cutouts wins out over any of Lilly’s hand-me-down bikinis. She doesn’t ask herself why she takes extra time with her hair and a bit of makeup. She’s only applying lipgloss because it’s totally normal for her to want soft pretty lips while she spends time alone with her ex boyfriend’s best friend and her best friend's ex boyfriend. It certainly has nothing to do with what Lilly said about Logan wanting to play for Team Mars, right?

Logan spends time looking at the photos and knick-knacks in the Mars’ living room. It feels like a safe space where you just know you’re accepted and loved. The soft light coming through the picture window creates prizms in the cut glass edges of the curio cabinet. The trinkets found there would never be considered valuable, but they seem to be treasured. A pretty glass unicorn is next to a crudely formed clay pot filled with random seashells. 

The wall next to the cabinet is adorned with family photos. Some are professional photos and others are not, but it seems like everyone is genuinely happy. Annual school pictures of Veronica, a wedding photo, a smiling Mrs. Mars standing on the front stoop holding her stomach in a way that anyone could tell she wasn’t the only one present in the photo, the trio at the beach, Mr. Mars being sworn in as sheriff, a gap toothed Veronica in her soccer uniform. 

Logan thinks about the expensive family portraits at his own house. They are displayed in a flashy way that shouts “Look! I told you we are a happy family.” and Logan wonders if anyone actually believes that. 

He’s lost in thought when a picture of the Fab Four at Veronica’s last birthday party catches his eye. Their shared joy is almost a physical sensation and Logan catches his reflection grinning in much the same way he had in the picture. His grin turns wistful as he wonders what it would be like to live in a place like this and be surrounded by such warmth and love. The house is nowhere near as big as his, but it’s much more inviting. He envies the safety Veronica feels at home. 

He hears Veronica’s footsteps on the stairs and quickly schools his features before turning towards her and announcing, “I called in for delivery from Mama Leone’s and it should arrive shortly after us. I figured we could swim and eat and go from there.”

“Sounds like a plan” she readily agrees.

They hop into the car and share a comfortable silence on the drive to the Echolls’ mansion. The yellow Xterra pulls into the drive just in time to pass a sexy red sports car as it drives away. Logan decides to pull his freshly washed car into the now empty spot in the garage. 

He runs up to his room to change and doesn’t know why he takes a few extra minutes to brush his teeth and add a spritz of cologne. That’s normal right? It has nothing to do with who's waiting for him downstairs. It’s just because he had a long night in TJ.

Xxx

⚠️Lilly retreats to the bathroom and once the door is securely locked, she makes good use of the extra toothbrushes in the vanity. She splashes her face with cool water until her tear stains are just a memory. She lets her hair down and finds a brush in a drawer. The familiar motion of pulling her hair back used to be cathartic, but the sight of Veronica’s sparkly glitter hair tie is a harsh reminder that she’s no longer an innocent little girl. Thinking of Veronica reminds her of his threats and the smugly satisfied look on his face as he buckled his belt. _There’s not enough mouthwash in the world._ ⚠️

She reaches into the drawer where she knows there are scissors, intending to get rid of the ponytail for good, but the idea of him coming back and seeing that she left her hair behind sickens her. Any decisions she makes after this will be her own. She puts everything away and throws the hair tie towards the trash can. 

She silently eases the bathroom door open a small crack and then fully once she knows the coast is clear. Aaron might be an asshole, but only an imbecile would come back any time soon. She’s proud that she’s rational enough to make a copy of the tape while the coast is clear. The thought of him watching that again sends cold chills down her spine, but she’s not foolish enough to think he won’t notice if it’s missing. 

Lilly grabs her things and sprints from the pool house all the way around the far side of the house and to her car. She knows the back way out better than most and once she’s safely off the property, she dials the number of someone who’s guaranteed to answer.

  
  


Xxx

Veronica is exploring the Echolls extensive collection of movie posters and memorabilia while wondering what it would be like to live in a shrine dedicated to your dad. She looks amused as she tries to picture her family living like this. She often imagines herself as a member of a different family but she never truly feels like she belongs. _Sheriffs don’t have as many fans so fat chance of that._ She often envies the confidence and attitude of truly belonging that is shared by many of her 09er friends. That seems to be a genetic trait common only to the legitimately wealthy 09ers. 

The wistful look on her face intensifies when she sees Logan confidently striding across the foyer wearing nothing but swim trunks with a towel draped around his shoulders. _How has she avoided noting how gracefully he moves? Has he been working out?_ _Damn Lilly and her suggestions. It’s her fault I’m noticing how broad his shoulders are and the smattering of hair that travels from his muscular chest and travels down to, well she doesn’t know where it ends because his shorts are in the way._ She quickly brings her eyes back up to his face and he gives her a shy smirk and she knows she's blushing. 

He moves past her to slide open the door and gives a little flourish gesturing her through. “The pool awaits, my dear.”

She scurries past him only pausing for a moment to deposit her beach bag on a poolside chair before removing her sandals and sliding them under the chair and out of the sun. She shimmies out of her cover-up and does a racing dive into the shallow end of the pool.

***

_Do not look at Veronica Mars like that. Do not look at Veronica Mars like that! But what was up with the way she was checking me out earlier? I just need to get laid! As if, Veronica “V for Virgin” Mars would ever actually want slutty Logan Echolls._

It's not his fault that her modest suit exposes the bottom curve of her ass when she bends down to unbuckle her sandals. Or when she pulls her coverup off over her head that the cutouts on the side make it too easy to imagine what's underneath. Or that the sunlight reflecting off of the fine covering of hair on the back of her thighs makes it look like she’s glowing and he wonders if all of her hair would glisten in the sun like that. He can't help but picture himself untying her suit and peeling it away before he settles her back onto the lounge chair and finding out for himself. He can feel himself growing hard and-

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” Veronica’s playful challenge snaps him out of his thoughts and he races towards the pool and does an impressive cannonball.

She surfaces just in time to get a face full of water. Unfortunately she was also taking a big breath of air which turned into her inhaling pool water. She coughs and sputters until it’s all out and turns away when she notices Logan coming over to offer aid because she just knows there’s snot coming out of her nose. She quickly sinks under the surface and propels herself to the opposite side of the pool. She breaks the surface with a bounce. Glad that her hair is slicked back this time and her face is clean.

“That was a close one, Mars! I was worried I’d need to perform mouth to mouth.” Logan smirks quickly to hide his reaction to her graceful maneuvers. It’s not like the image of her dripping wet as she emerges from the water is better than looking at the images in Sports Illustrated’s swimsuit edition.

“Very funny Echolls. We all know rescue breathing has been proven ineffective.”

“Ok, smarty pants. How about a little competition?”

“What do you have in mind? Most pool games are played with more than two people.”

“We could race.”

“Your height gives you an unfair advantage.”

“Marco Polo? I’ll let you be Marco.”

xxx

They have so much fun in the pool that afternoon, racing and diving and jumping and chasing that Veronica is almost sad when Logan gets out to retrieve their dinner from the delivery guy.

She takes the opportunity to run into the pool house and use the bathroom. As she tosses her paper towel in the trash, she notices a familiar object on the floor next to the almost empty garbage can. She leans down and slips her pink hair tie around her wrist. 

_Was Logan here with Lilly before he came and picked me up?_ It’s a sobering reminder of just who she’s been having so much carefree childlike fun with. Logan’s reputation suggests he’s used to doing a lot more than PG activities when he’s alone with a girl. Lilly filled her head with all sorts of details about the kind of _fun_ she and Logan have had in this very poolhouse. _I wonder if he feels like he’s been babysitting me? I’ve been acting like he wants to spend time with me, but he’s probably just doing this as a way to get back into Lilly’s good graces._

Xxx

Logan returns to the pool area and sets up their feast. When she returned from the poolhouse, Veronica was more reserved than earlier, but that didn't stop her from eating a heaping serving of all her favorites. The sun starts dipping lower in the sky and turning the clouds fabulous shades of pink and blue. The ambient lighting of the pool area starts glowing as if on que with the sun. Veronica smirks and Logan wonders if she knows his movie star parents had it set up so they’re cast in the perfect lighting at all times. Her gaze is drawn to the hot tub when the jets start whirring.

“Breadstick for your thoughts?” Her attention is back on him when the breadstick he tossed at her hits its target head on. 

“Hey! It’s supposed to be a penny. Don’t cheap out on me now Echolls!” She punctuates her words with her fork. Unfortunately said fork is still covered in marinara which makes quite the mess on his shorts when it splatters on his lap.

She apologizes and grabs some napkins but stops just short of helping him wipe up the mess. 

Logan waggles his eyebrows. “You know, there are easier ways to get me out of my pants.” 

She doesn’t immediately deny like he expected and he’s intrigued by her hesitance. He catches her eye and is pretty sure he sees something there. His focus is brought to her lips and she unconsciously flicks her tongue out to wet them. He gets up from his seat and leans into her space. Her eyes begin to flutter closed and she lifts her chin slightly.

Logan’s pulse begins beating harder and he knows he’s on dangerous ground. Veronica Mars isn’t someone you can just kiss and see what happens. There’s too much history. Too much potential pain. Too many other people’s hearts are at risk. He quickly backs away and heads towards the house. 

“I better take care of this mess! Be right back.”

Xxx 

Logan’s voice startles her and she flushes bright red with embarrassment when she sees he’s already halfway to the house. She knows she’s not as shapely as the other girls in their class, but she didn’t realize it was that bad. Duncan never said anything, not that he’d really seen anything. 

_But Duncan’s probably too nice to say anything._ _Oh no, maybe that's why he broke up with me! I thought he looked disappointed when I finally let him touch my chest and all he felt was the padding of my bra._

In her wildest dreams she couldn’t imagine a situation more embarrassing than closing your eyes in anticipation of a kiss that no one intended to give. Apparently watching Logan run into the house like she’s some kind of freak he can’t wait to escape is worse. She quickly begins gathering her belongings and cramming them into her beach bag. It doesn’t matter that Logan was supposed to be her ride home, she’d rather walk than face him ever again.

  
  


Xxx

Back in the house, Logan wills himself to calm down. Once he has himself relatively under control and all evidence of his reaction to Veronica’s... _what the hell is happening to me? I’ve had girls sit on my lap and wiggle around without showing a physical reaction. Veronica looking like she wants a kiss is enough to send me to boner city? What am I, 12? Man, if almost kissing her feels like this then what would actually kissing her be like? Or, oh God, touching her._

_I wonder if she’d make those cute little sounds like she does when she eats… No! Don’t go there Echolls!!! Fuck. Old ladies, wrinkled old ladies, a bunch of grandmas wanting to pinch my cheeks, whew! Ok, man up -er down would be better- and get back out there before Veronica reports you to the Sheriff for being a pervert who can’t control himself._

He changes into a new suit and grabs a few folded towels to hold in front of himself for good measure. 

_Xxx_

_Dammit! I was too slow. Here he comes._

Logan is walking across the patio towards her and it's all she can do not to run. She’s so embarrassed she’s pretty sure she’s blushing with her whole body. He’s having trouble meeting her eyes and when he gets closer he notices she’s got her coverup back on and she’s clutching her bag as if it’s a lifeline. 

He stops and does this little nervous shuffle from one foot to the other and back again. He takes a big breath and tries to hide his disappointment. 

“I guess you’re ready to go. I’m sorry I ruined our day before you even got to go in the hot tub.”

She looks wistfully at the hot tub, but stands up straight and says, “No, Logan, it’s fine, I can find my own way home. I won't make you babysit me anymore.”

“Wha-what? Veronica, what are you talking about?” He looks genuinely perplexed.

“I don’t want to talk about this and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t either. I’m just gonna call my dad and have him send a deputy to pick me up. I’ll just do some homework at the station until he’s ready to go.”

Familiar with the strength of her determination to believe whatever she believes with no room to doubt her version of truth Logan knows it’s useless to argue.

“I had a lot of fun today. I’m really sorry for making you uncomfortable. I promise I won’t try to make you talk about anything. Please don’t go. We still have ice cream. We could even watch a movie,” he pleaded with a reassuring smile.

If her eyes lit up at his mention of ice cream, then they started positively glowing at the mention of a movie.

“What kind of ice cream?”

“Pretty sure Mrs. Navarro keeps us stocked with as many flavors as an ice cream shop. We even have sundae toppings.”

“Can we eat it while we watch a movie?”

“Absolutely.”

“In the theater room?”

“As long as you don’t make me watch Star Wars while calling it Star Trek.”

Veronica scoffs, “What type of person do you think I am? Surely no one is dumb enough to confuse the two!”

Logan's face breaks out into a huge grin and his eyes are sparkling as he shouts, “Race you to the kitchen!” 

Logan lets Veronica overtake him before dashing past her at the last moment. She playfully swats his arm before hopping up on the counter and reaching for the special sundae dishes on the very top shelf. He loses his internal battle and allows himself to openly ogle her. Her coverup is loose and flowy which does nothing to obstruct his view of her curvy ass. 

Her bathing suit has ridden up so that when she balances on one leg and raises to her tiptoes to grab his favorite orange cup, she’s exposed a sneak peak of some parts of her that he’d never dared hope to see in reality. If she were any other girl, he’d think she was doing this on purpose. The thought of Veronica knowingly letting him see her naked stirs a new feeling in his heart and he quickly averts his gaze. That would be a dream come true. One he would treasure for a very long time. 

He promised to not make her feel uncomfortable again so he blocks out those thoughts and opens the door to the standing freezer and steps close enough that he can feel the lower temperature through his shorts. He can hear her moving about the kitchen as she gathers up the sundae toppings. 

  
  


“Ok, pay attention, we’ve got rocky road, cotton candy, strawberry, butter pecan, white house cherry, black raspberry, dulce de leche, chocolate almond crunch, banana split, neapolitan, pistachio,” Logan trails off and peeks around the door to see if she’s listening. 

She’s done gathering supplies and is perched on the island chewing on her lower lip. 

She tilts her head to the side and asks, “What about mint chocolate chip?” 

He grabs two cartons, spins around with the requested flavor hidden behind his back as he holds up his treasure.

“Why would you waste your time on mint chip when you could have vanilla?”

“Logan, you’re the only one who considers vanilla an actual flavor. Why bother naming it when they could just call it plain?”

He laughs and slides the hidden carton her way as he grabs out the ice cream scoop and fancy sundae spoons. Veronica loads her dish with ice cream before filling it the rest of the way with hot fudge and topping it with a healthy amount of maraschino cherries.

. 

“See now, that’s where you're wrong. To the casual observer, vanilla looks plain and unremarkable,” He removes the lid and scoops out a small bite. “It’s possible to keep vanilla all to yourself because it’s not flashy, it doesn’t need to adorn itself with the latest candy trends, it’s comfortable in its own skin, it only wants to be loved for being itself. It’s loyal and unchanging.”

She rolls her eyes. “It’s just ice cream, Logan. You don’t have to write it a sonnet.”

His gaze is unwavering as he locks eyes and brings the spoon up to her lips. She dutifully takes the ice cream into her mouth, knowing he’s just getting started. 

“But once you experience it, you find out there are all kinds of hidden depths, the flavor captivates you, the different layers twine around your tongue until you just know it’s perfect. Once you’ve fallen for vanilla, I’m afraid there’s no going back.”

She swallows and digs out a bite of her own sundae. “I’m sure you and vanilla will be very happy together.”

Logan doesn’t look up until he finishes his task of filling his dish with perfectly rounded scoops of ice cream. His gaze is steady and his voice is sincere when he responds, “I’m starting to believe we can be. I just don’t want to ruin what we already have.” He clears his throat and cracks a small smile. “Vanilla is not something to be taken lightly. Only a fool would try to move on from vanilla.” Logan reaches over and tucks a now mostly dry strand of hair behind her ear.

She shivers and hops off the island. “And everyone assumed I was the one who loved ice cream too much. Should I leave you two alone?”

She’s not guarding her dish so he seizes the opportunity. “Hey! That’s mine! Get your own!” Veronica swats at his hand as he snatches a cherry from her dish and pops it into his mouth before she can stop him.”You stole my cherry.” 

Her pouty lips are what he blames for what happens next.

“Veronica, I would never steal your cherry. I would never try to take more than what was offered.” His actions contradict his words as he reaches out and takes another cherry from her dish and dangles it in front of his slightly opened mouth. “I might dream about it. I might hope for it. I might tease about it, but I’d never do anything that might scare you away.” 

He sucks the cherry into his mouth and her eyes are glued to his lips and the way the tip of his tongue peaks out before quickly disappearing once again. He sticks out his tongue revealing a perfectly tied cherry stem. The tension in the moment is delicious. 

“That just wouldn’t be as much fun.” He knows she’s beginning to process what he’s saying, but he’s too nervous to wait for her response so he deflects by placing the knotted stem on the very top of her sundae. 

She sputters as she grabs it up and throws it at him. “Gross! Keep your hands out of my ice cream.” She turns and heads for the door.

“Where are you going?” Logan feels so stupid right now.

“To watch a movie, duh. I call shotgun!” She sprints down the hall like she could actually win if he wanted to get there first.

He gathers up his ice cream and some napkins. “You can’t call shotgun on a couch!”

She beats him fair and square but he gets his revenge when he hops over the back of the seat and lands in the seat next to her. As he bounces in place, her now almost empty sundae dish spills down her front. After a feeble attempt at cleaning up with the napkins she smiles up at Logan. “Well, it looks like we’re even now. Too bad I don’t have anything to change into.”

He clears his throat and stops himself from saying anything about liking her better naked or licking her clean. He’s impressed at his own maturity when he offers, “Why don’t you just find something to change into in my room? No one’s home, so you don’t have to worry about trying to be sneaky.”

  
  


Xxx

Veronica silently takes the stairs two at a time. She knows where Logan’s room is but she’s never been there alone. The house is so big and empty. She’s used to whispering and laughing with Lilly while the boys are being, well, boys. She opens the door and tiptoes into his room. _Why are you being so weird? He told you to go to his room and look through the drawers._ Maybe that last part was implied. 

His room is neatly organized and she has no trouble returning everything back to where it belongs after she’s thoroughly explored all of his potential hiding places. She found nothing of note. Not even a stale cigarette or naked picture. _It’s like no one actually_ lives _here._

Her bathing suit is still damp and she didn’t think she’ be staying long enough to need clean undies. _Oh well, it’s not like you’ve got anything that really requires a bra._ She quickly changes into a pair of comfy pants and a large t-shirt. The pants are way too long so she rolls them up at the waist. She tries to ignore the thrill she gets from having Logan’s clothes so close to her bare skin. 

She feels a little flutter in her tummy when she inhales his familiar scent and imagines that it’s his skin she’s feeling. With one last look over her shoulder to verify that everything’s where it should be, she holds her pants up with one hand and heads back down the stairs and to the media room.

Xxx

Logan groans internally when he sees Veronica walk back into the room wearing his clothes. _Holy shit! She’s not wearing a bra. Don’t stare, don’t stare._ He’s thankful that he’s already settled under a blanket and is holding a pillow on his lap.

She lifts the edge of the blanket and settles in next to him. Her legs are pulled up indian style and her knee is resting slightly on top of his thigh. Both hold their gaze directly ahead as if there’s something of great interest in front of them. He lifts the remote and presses play before he can get himself into any more trouble.

Halfway through the movie, Veronica crawled under his arm and laid her head on the pillow across his lap. It didn’t take long before his twitchy fingers found themselves playing with her hair. And not long after that she was fast asleep.

Xxx

The shrill ring of a cell phone startles Logan from his dream and he gently shakes Veronica’s shoulder. Veronica lifts herself up off of his lap pillow ( _which is oddly lumpy)_ and answers her phone before her dad hangs up. She explains where she’s at and agrees to be waiting outside when he swings by on his way home from work. He’s relieved that her dad didn’t ask many questions, because he knows how much she hates lying to her dad.

Logan helps her gather her things and walks her to the door. She hugs him and thanks him for everything.

“We should do it more often,” is his only response before he kisses her forehead and sends her out the door to where her dad is waiting.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
